In the past, a system has been proposed which uses short range wireless communication based on Bluetooth® (below sometimes referred to as “BT”) protocols to distribute various types of information (see PLT 1). In this system, a BT unit part which is mounted in a wireless mobile terminal transmits a search signal to find a nearby BT fixed station. Further, if there is a BT fixed station near the wireless mobile terminal, processing is performed for opening a communication link between the BT unit part and the BT fixed station by a predetermined protocol. If, due to this, a communication link is opened between the BT unit of the wireless mobile terminal and the BT fixed station and connection of these is established, after that, the BT fixed station uses short range communication based on BT protocols to transmit, for example, peripheral information (distribution information). When the BT unit part of the wireless mobile terminal receives the peripheral information which is transmitted from the BT fixed station, the peripheral information is utilized in the wireless mobile terminal.